Black Avenger
by Midnight MoonX
Summary: Akiza's shunned from society and out for revenge against someone from her past who killed her future, but what of this rider will he be able to stop her and find happiness or will he fall into his own obession? Yuaki
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Its dark here well everything around me is dark it also gets destroyed. I have learned to see in the dark I've had years of practice. Well I do deserve it though why shouldn't a witch bring havoc? Why should a witch be treated nicely? I live in poverty don't get me wrong my family is a very important and rich family, but of course they don't want anything to do with a wretched witch._

_I wasn't always a witch though I was like any normal girl until that day after my birthday, when that wretched mark appeared on my forearm. I have been scouring the streets since that day I saw my parents enjoying life without a witch to keep them back. _

_They even sent me away to an academy to be away from them do you know how much I suffered without their supposed to be "love"? By the way I am Akiza Izinski well I was once, now I am known as the Black Rose or Black Rose witch._

_I don't refer to my slave name anymore. If you call me by that name I wouldn't even wink I would ignore it, but if my new name was called I would just stare them down and they would leave. They say my magic is of the darkest you could find in this whole country maybe the blackest in the world but that is not true._

_The one who helped me is more powerful I would call him master if he wanted it but I am equal to him. His name is Sayer and he has helped me with the curse I am not alone anymore but I have one desire… I lust for… revenge. The time of the Black Rose to show its thorns has arrived. I am the Black Rose witch not Akiza Izinski just the Black Rose._

_I am only the Black Rose my only pet my Black Rose dragon. Hmm maybe that is another reason for the peasant's fears. The king of this kingdom must be destroyed. His rule is unstable. Of course it is also rumored that the king has an even greater dragon of his own, actually two mystical creatures like mine._

_But mine is unique it is one with me she is my soul sister I have been with her ever since my tragic childhood. Our supposed to be kingie is a very pride luster. King Atlas oh Jackie he always was the one for the fame. Only his opponents knew his name but they didn't live long enough to tell a soul his name._

_Jack Atlas is first on my list of revenge the next are my parents and whoever is dumb enough to stand in my way._

_Get ready world the Black Rose is finally going to bloom, and its bloom well be the last time it ever has to bloom. I won't hide any longer in the shadows I will emerge as a new and improved rose. This rose however will not be a beautiful rose that has been trimmed._

_The darkness has taken over my thorns are sharper than ever and they are ready to prick. I am the Black Rose, and I suggest you to __**Fear **__me._

_Midnight-Awe I thought I finally had figured out how to put the line! Darn that sucks if you know how can you tell me please? Anyway if I get more reviews on this story than my others I will continue it but if I don't what's the point? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Midnight-Sorry it took so long to update but I kind of had some troubles coming up with my ideas and I've had technical difficulties by difficulties I mean my cuzin blocked my laptop then my baby brother broke the internet usb connection then I figured I could use my smart phone and it worked! But it takes longer than I want it to take and I have to study for exams anyway disclaimer kat **_

_Midnight wolf- * playing imaginary violin and howling*_

**Black cat- ignore both those clowns anyway they don't own anything!**

_**Midnight & **__wolf- hey!_

_**Black cat- on with the story**_

**There's work to be done **

Akiza's POV

_I was walking to the only school for girls in new domino. The same old sign which had words peeling off greeted me like every morning before this one. The sign read: New Domino female students be cool or die, but if you looked really close you could make out the missing letters which read: New Domino female students belong to this school for ladies._

_I sighed another miserable day that matches my dreary uniform and mood oh and surprisingly the weather as well. I walked into the corridors of the school. I still had time before my first lesson… I think we don't know what time it is when the sun is hidden behind dark clouds. _

_Even though it seems that the clouds well burst any second now I walk over to my usual spot before class. The academy's garden which in it I secretly planted a red rose under my favorite tree. True the roots could get tangled and choke them off of water and they would dry out, but I am not stupid I can take care of my plants._

_Actually everyone knows I love to walk around the school's garden then I remembered someone said they see me in the garden more often than the garden keeper. I guess I'm not a garden keeper but a garden guardian…or witch. Surprisingly I've lasted here longer than usual. I have no friends like always. What's the point of friends anyway? _

_They only turn their backs on you as soon as they find out a deep dark secret of yours. The cowbell rings. I get up and start walking to my first instructional cooking. What a bore. I am a loner but all the girls here envy me. I don't know why but to me they have their lives cut out for themselves. At least they haven't been kicked out of 8 different academies. _

_At least they haven't been to 4 different countries and 16 different kingdoms being exiled in every kingdom. That was before Sayer came along. He helped me control my powers with a strange device which I use as a hair décor. The late cowbell rang and many girls run in a hurry to get to their instructer's room. I just keep walking what's the point of running if I'm already late? What's the worst they can do? Kick me out again?_

_I walk into a room with a table and some everyday kitchen supplies. A woman with long grey dress with a long stick that they call ruler. I've asked what it's used for, but of course they just brush me off and say men don't look for women's opinions only to take care of a household and children. _

_I walked in and all the girls looked at me when I walked in. The teacher- I call them that because Sayer told me it's the correct term so I use it- stopped teaching- again thanks to Sayer I use that term - and scolded me for being late...again. I just went and stood at the table with the other girls then I just tuned everything out. Not to soon the cow bell rung and everyone piled out. I was the first up and was almost out when the teach called me to stay after class._

_Now what did I do? The woman started to lecture me. Then she told me to turn around, so I did. Then I felt stinging and heard loud slaps. Oh hell no she is not hitting me. Yet I feel alot of pain. I turned around anger bubbling up. I felt my hair device fall out. I snatched the ruler away and broke it in half. _

_She looked at me like a monster. I guess I finally showed my true colors...oh well. So much for being normal. So much for this school. I let my anger out and I destroyed the room...again. The woman fainted and I heard gasps from where the doorway used to stand firm, but now stood in rubles. I stopped only to hear rantings of my usually nicknames...monster and witch._

_I walked out not bothering to run anymore like I said whats the point anymore? I don't cry anymore I have no tears left to dry let alone shed. The most harm has been done already. I don't bother to say pardon me or excuse me anymore why should I? If they are the ones being rude and I'm the monster. For what I know is that monsters are rude...but then again what do I know? I'm just a monster. _

_Not caring anymore I went to my dorm and tore it apart only taking my disguise. I went to Sayer's hideout, but before I left I saw my beautiful rose being stomped and torn to shreds. One girl pricked her finger with the rose's thorns. I couldn't help but smirk they won't tear me apart without a fight either. Then I saw the gardener trying to burn my tree! I walked steadily toward him and without a second thought I twisted my wrist and the tree burst into purple flames. I won't let them destroy me I will destroy myself first! Startled he threw a piece of burning branch which grazed my arm burning my gloves showing a bright red mark that I despise. I held my burning flesh close to my chest. It hurt but not as much as the suffering I go through everyday. _

_The man was gone already so I just left towards Sayer's making sure no one followed. When I got to his cave he already knew what had happened so he just healed my wound and said, "there's work to be done." _

_Midnight- plz r&r _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midnight- so sorry about not updating sooner but I finally got my pc working now expect more updating oh and today I had a writing exam to do today wasn't a good day for me first it was exams then I was playing basketball and my friend accidentally hit me with the ball in my mouth and it hurt so bad and I was barely starting to feel better when my other friend and teammate backhanded me right where I was hit earlier then I fell out of my shower and landed….HARD on the only room that has tile!**_

_Midnight Wolf- boo hoo now on with the freaking story!_

**Black Cat- I actually agree with Wolfe on that so declaimer she owns one single number the one before 1 (0 for you people that like to be smart alik and say negative numbers)**

**Work completed.**

Akiza's POV

Well that was my past now is the present. The work I had to do for Sayer took me 2 years to complete, but today I will finally be ready for the blooming of the Black Rose Witch. Sayer says that I am finally strong enough to leave his sanctuary. I have achieved flight, attacks, and escapes.

Today I was finally able to leave, but to just pick some herbs and fruits. I am wearing my cloak, but only my cloak and some Victorian styled clothes. Not my mask. I wasn't allowed to wear it, but I did take it. I'm not wearing it though. I feel like my face is exposed without it, which is true, but I feel like a piece of me is missing without wearing it.

I was coming up to a clearing then I noticed that it wasn't a clearing it was a construction of a bridge, but it wasn't complete. To tell you the truth I didn't see anyone near it. I will ask Sayer when I get back. I was turning back when I heard a vehicle. Then I saw someone attempting to make it over the bridge.

I stop in my tracks intrigued. Then in a moment he makes it over. Only for me to notice that I had traveled over to the edge of the bridge. Oh no I can't be seen by anyone! I turned ready to run but in that instant I heard that roar of the engine then I ducked down. I stayed still and quite hoping not to be noticed.

I didn't know if the person had left but I hadn't heard him speed away. Slowly I raised my head up only to see that was a mistake. The rider hadn't left like I was hoping him to have done, but instead he stayed watching me. I had an idea. I raised my hood over my head so he wouldn't be able to see my face. I got up quickly and ran dropping my basket of herbs and fruits along the way.

I'll just have to pick some more up later. I ran but unlike the rider I didn't have a vehicle. Soon I heard the engine and soon enough he was close. He was holding something but I didn't watch him much to know what it was. I kept running I felt my hood lift. No not now I can't let him see my face.

Luckily, the rider got tired of keeping pace and was speeding up. I finally let myself slow down and eventually I stopped. However the rider didn't race off instead he cut me off. This time I really saw him. He was on a strange vehicle that was black and orange or gold. He was wearing gloves and seemed to be a little taller than me. He had on a black and gold trimmed helmet with a very dark visor preventing me from seeing the color of his eyes.

He wore brown boots and jeans with a blue jacket. (A/N: can anyone guess who?) He shut off his engine and got off of his vehicle. He grabbed a basket and started to walk towards me. I turned ready to make a run for it. I ran fast but I turned back to see if he was still following me. That was a mistake I fell into a ditch. It's dark in here, but I'm used to the darkness. Why shouldn't I be?

I tried to get up but it stung when I put pressure onto my legs. My arm also burned. Stupid curse! I stayed low so the reason I fell wouldn't find me. Then I heard a sound. A rattle? It started getting louder then I heard a hissing sound. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark enough for me to see a long, coiled thing with two very sharp looking fangs.

I wanted to figure out what it was but that sound and fangs told me it was dangerous. It started to uncoil its self and made its way to me. Then its head raised and it striked, but it didn't make contact. I glanced up only to see my savoir the strange rider. He threw the thing across the floor making it retreat into a hole. I scooted back trying to get up but I just ran into the earth's wall.

I attempted one last time to get up but instead I inflicted more agony on myself causing me to yelp. Next thing I knew I was lifted into the stranger's arms. He cradled me into his chest like a baby, but I'm not a baby! I don't even know this guy! But he saved me. Then what does that make him?

My hero? No, witches don't have heroes! As soon as I was on the plain again I kicked the stranger in the knee and I limped away. I didn't make it far before I fell. I got up again but fell again. I looked up to see a very annoyed looking rider. I sighed and just let my head rest on the grassy plain. I was carried again but I kicked out but was only put over his shoulder. I was being carried like a sack of potatoes! (A/N: if you watched Shrek the 1 movie you can see when he carried Fiona over his shoulder that's what I imagined the rider doing with Aki)

I was settled down on the contraption he had arrived on. Then he bent down and grabbed a- my basket! Then for the first time he spoke, "I just wanted to return this to you. I hadn't meant to frighten you let alone harm you. I was just testing out this duel rider." I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say and I was still angry that I fell, because of him. "Well are you going to tell me your name?" he questioned.

I didn't speak. "Are you deaf or mute? Can you understand what I'm saying?" He asked making weird motions. I wanted to laugh but I didn't even do that. He sighed and sat next to me. Letting me have a clear path to escape only if my leg didn't hurt so much I would escape.

He saw me eyeing the place now vacant. "You're not going to try to run off again are you?" he asked. I simply shook my head. "AH!" he shouted scaring me half to death. Unfortunately it scared me so much to fall off his duel thingy. I got up and limped back onto the vehicle and looked at him angrily and confused.

"So you do understand me!" he said triumphantly. My hood fell off when I myself fell off his thingy. Now he stared at me. Well at least I think he was staring at me. He hadn't taken off his helmet, so I couldn't tell. I nodded. I didn't care if my leg hurt anymore this man was scaring me. I grabbed my basket and ran. My leg still hurt but I didn't stop until I was outside Sayer's cave.

I walked in only to see Sayer on the ground with a knife in his chest. "NO! w-who did this to you?" I stammered. "The- so- so –call-called-ki-king of duels." With that he spit blood out and went limp. I stayed there looking at my hero's body. My mentor. I will avenge you. I promise.

You have done so much for me I owe this much. I didn't cry. He wouldn't have wanted that. Now his work is complete now it is my turn to carry on the rest of it. I had blood everywhere from my chest to my face. I grabbed a torch and spilled oil onto the floor. I stepped out of the cave and threw the torch making light pierce through the darkest nights of my life.

I walked out slowly feeling the heat at my heels until I was on a dirt road to the kingdom of New Domino. I am free now only my promise of revenge as my shelter. The only way to keep my promise is by destroying the king and anyone who stands in my way.

Here I come New Domino the Black Rose Witch.

_**Midnight- what you guys think? Plz review! And maybe I'll let my bad Wolf go hunting today!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight- I'm really curious if anyone knew who the rider was but I forgot to ask in the end because I was in a hurry if anyone guesses right and 1

_**st**__** they will get a choice of either giving me suggestions for a story, a one-shot, or an OC in one of my stories**_

_Midnight wolf- like anyone would want you to write them a story! You make me laugh. *ha * _

**Black cat- oh no they are going to go at it again but 1****st**** disclaimer midnight owns nothing on to the story!**

* * *

**Kingdom New Domino**

Akiza's POV

Let us see how great this kingdom really is. I arrived to the dirt road where I remember once I found a hurt bird, but Sayer said I couldn't care for it. At the time I pleaded to him to let me heal it and then I would let it go, but no was my answer. I didn't understand what he tried to teach me until now that he is gone.

People have no mercy. Then why should a monster a witch have mercy on them? Sayer always the teacher, but now he can't even be that anymore. I walk across the road to get to another cave. I try to keep my mind from wandering to the scene of the cave, but it is so hard Sayer was like a father or uncle to me.

More like an older brother, because he was pretty young and handsome. He _**was **_not anymore, and I was hoping that this witch story could end differently. Then again why should I be an exception? What was I thinking? Perhaps that my mentor could be my prince charming, and I could be the princess instead of the witch? What silly thoughts!

I crossed the road, but not without looking towards the unfinished bridge where the stranger had come from. It was alone like the day I found it. I glanced back to my path. It was dark with only the moon to illuminate my path. I had long since left the burning cave, which had provided a light source and a burial to a great man.

Those flames weren't only the flames of revenge, but that of my passion and determination. I walk along the forest. I'm almost to the clearing at the end of this dense thick forest. A few minutes later I arrive at the foot of a cliff, which I must climb to reach the cave I seek. I take the path up the steep cliff. Sure it is very steep, but I'm used to it I climb here everyday to visit my best friend.

The path is very treacherous to climb during the day. Imagine having to climb it during the night, which I must do. A few minutes later I arrive to the top. I slipped once or twice, and managed to injury myself in many ways, but that didn't and won't stop me ever again. My journey is almost complete. I keep walking towards the edge of the cliff where my destination is located.

I had decided to take the steep path yet the safest up the cliff. I rather go through the back of the cliff, because the front leads to a death drop if I were to lose my footing. (A/N: remember it is the medieval times.) Sure the peasants describe me as fearful, but that doesn't mean I'm fearless. I'm not stupid enough to take the chances of losing the kingdom's only witch.

I reach my destination and make my way in the dark cave. The dark seems to go on forever, never reaching the far wall of the cave…If there is one. I walk until I start hearing raspy breaths meaning I have finished my journey inside the cave anyway. "My dear sister it is time." I call out. Then the cave's silence is disturbed by a loud roar.

I find myself gazing at the eyes of my dragon. "Nice to see you too; my dear friend." I say unemotionally. I turn around and start walking. I don't hear the steps of my dragon, so I turn around and call out to her. "Come, nothing will hurt you. I won't let that happen I promise. We must take our leave." I reassure her. Those words were enough to follow me into the new world ahead of us.

Yes, us me and my dragon only us. That's right **only **us now no one else, but us. We reach the end of the shadows, and the beginning of the new Black Rose. No more pathetic little rich girl. I glance behind me, and I see my beautiful dragon behind me. "This is our new life. Only you and me against the world." I say to her.

In response she roared and raised her wings. I climb on her back, and persuade her to fly. Soon I see the trees under me and I feel the wind of the darkest night yet hit me. I see everything under me rush by, and soon enough I start seeing the lights of a castle.

This must be it. New Domino. My first thoughts are to attack right then and be over with, but Sayer wouldn't have been avenged very shall we say well. I can do more damage in a week slowly appearing and disappearing wrecking havoc. Than I can in one day hitting the kingdom with everything I got.

I decide to infest the kingdom slowly like a virus. Slowly I will bring this enormous kingdom to flames of vengeance. Nothing will stop me I promise my dear Sayer. I keep to the outskirts of the kingdom. I find a cave close to a dense forest, very much like the one I came from yet different.

I hide once more my dragon. It takes me a while to settle her down and keep her still. She is very much like a pet wolf I once had. Unfortunately he too was victim to this cruel world. Finally she settled and I started to walk through the forest. I heard crunching behind me at first I was about to follow my instinct and attack, but instead I just turned around only to see my beauty of a dragon trying hard to hide behind a tree.

I sighed and just turned back around and I let her follow me back to the cave. I will have to coax her by staying with her through the night. I guess I can wait one more day before my first appearance. I will come out during the night on the witch's hour…midnight. I reach the well hidden cave and I wait for my dear dragon to enter first as to not get squished by her.

As soon as she is well nested she pulls me to her with her vines careful not to hurt me with her thorns. She cuddled me like a small teddy bear and soon I heard her soft breathing slow. All I could do was to snuggle in and sleep. I have to be well rested for tomorrow's first performance.

-;{ -;{ -;{ -;{ -;{ -;{ -;{ -;{ -;{

Meanwhile….

Mysterious rider's POV

I arrived back in the abandon sewers in my home the Satellite. After my little adventure with a damsel in distress I am extremely tired yet too excited that my invention worked! I have to modify the program a little more and find a chip to do that first. Well I have to make a chip first. Oh father how I miss you and mom of course. Even though I never really knew you or her, but I know thanks to your invention and programming I can finish what you started.

Unlike Jack Atlas I keep my friend's at heart. I didn't set my own friend in the middle to the ocean just to steal my father's work and claim as his own. Oh and not only my father's work, but to top it off with a cherry on top he took my best friend.

Even though he had Red Dragon Archifiend (A/N: sorry if I spelt it wrong) he went ahead and took my soul brother. I arrived at my room and I stood in front of a pathetic excuse of a full sized mirror. It was cracked here and there but you could still make out your reflection some what.

I looked at the reflection. "Crow what are you doing with my clothes?"

* * *

_**Midnight- ohhh cliffhanger! Did I just confused you guys? Plz I wanna kno if yall can guess who it is. Is it Crow? Kalin? Bruno? Yusei? Who! The 1**__**st**__** 3 dat can guess correctly I will tak requests lik I said in the beginning of this chap.**_

_ Midnight Wolf- and I thought I was mean!_

_**Midnight- whats dat supposed to mean!**_

**Black cat- oh no they are always at each others throats this will go on for at least 2 days so disclaimer oh wait already did that I mean r&r plz**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Midnight- it's me again! **_

_Midnight wolf- about time *growls*_

_**Midnight- what's that supposed to mean?**_

**Black Cat- great now there they go again disclaimer this girl owns nothing not even cat food! Ps please donate some **

**

* * *

**

**The face behind the helmet**

Mysterious rider POV

I look at the mirror stunned to see yet again Crow wearing my clothes! "Sorry Yusei, but I don't have clothes that are clean. You know what happened yesterday with the kids." He said apologetic. Yesterday Crow got here dirty from head to toe with mud. His alibi was that the orphans he takes care of ambushed him with mud balls. He said that the kids wanted to have a snowball fight, but like there is no snow they used mud instead.

I sighed, "Fine I'll let you use my clothes just for today go it?" I said in defeat. "Only one condition you have to bring me my clothes clean like when you borrowed them ok?" I said. "You bet ya Yusei!" Crow replied. Then he ran out. I finally turned around away from the mirror, and I walked over to Crow's runner.

If I have Crow's runner then…. "CROW!" I yelled. His head popped in. "Yes Yusei?" he said. "Um your runner is working now, so you don't have to take my runner with you." I said while taking Crow's helmet off. "So it works now! Everything went ok with the wings?" he asked excitedly. "Yeah." I reply.

"Thanks Yusei I'll try not to get caught by sector security!" I yelled. He took his runner and helmet and walked out. Hopefully he doesn't get his runner stolen. You see only a few of us actually own runners, because dad died before he could finish the programming. He was killed on purpose I don't buy the incident story.

If it was true then mom wouldn't have been there either. Mom didn't like dad's job I doubt she would go on her own to my dad's office. Unless they were hiding something, but what my parent's killers didn't expect was that my dad left me with all the secrets of the programming.

I went back to work on the last touches to my own runner. My other runner was stolen by our king- Jack Atlas. He also stole my brother Stardust. Rally and the guys aren't here today that is weird. I promised in front of them that I was going to get my brother and runner back, but I couldn't make promises about Jack.

Tonight the tunnels are unguarded for a small amount of time, but it is enough for me to make it to New Domino. Hmm I guess Crow knows what I'm planning that's why he left out with that promise of keeping my clothes clean. Typical.

I'm ready to make my way to the new world out there in the city I was born in. I hear frantic footsteps coming down the old tunnel I hide in. must be Rally and the gang coming to say farewell and good luck. I'm set to ride towards my destiny. "Hey Yusei you weren't planning on leaving without a goodbye right?" Rally's voice greeted me.

"Of course not, but it has to be a quick see you later, because the tunnels are about to open." I say. The guys all say good luck and farewells. I was about to start count down when Rally came toward me with a cage. (A/N: OK remember this is old times runners and card aren't supposed to exist so I'm making the cards alive like animals k!)

"Here Yusei this is for you it's my friend Turbo Booster. Take him with you please." He pleaded. "But Rally I can't take it. Your father gave it to you. I can't accept it." I say. "Please Yusei take him." Rally pleads. "Ok but I promise I'll give it back as soon as I can." I sigh in defeat.

"Yusei you better start turning that engine on, because your time to go is here." Tank warns. I grab the cage and put it behind me securing it, so it won't end up lost somewhere in the tunnels. Rally stepped back and so did the rest of them. "It's time Yusei." Blitz announced.

I revved my engine and sped away. I only have a small amount of time to get through the chute into New Domino. Here I come New Domino. Jack Atlas it's time to get back what you took from me. I almost get to the middle of the tunnel that leads to the pipe where the chute is located when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Stop right there Satellite! This is Sector Security." Old Trudge announces. He sure has a bone to pick with me. Just last week I beat him at a duel to keep Rally from going to jail again. Rally had found a chip I needed and took it. Rally was used again by Jack I'm sure of it. Only Jack knows how to create a chip.

I said nothing and kept going faster and faster on my runner. "You asked for it Satellite." Trudge grunted. I don't have time for this! Please don't do what I think you're going to do Trudge I only have a minute to get to the chute. I threw out a small item out of my pocket and called it out. (A/N: I'm going to make the cards into potion kind of things not cards cause to me it makes sense since it is medieval times)

"Junk Syncron come out and take out Trudge's tire." I command to him. Like I called him in attack mode his appreance was gray and green colored machine soldier with an oxygen mask. He kicked at Trudge's front wheel on his runner and it lost all the air. "No fair!" I heard Trudge cry out.

Like I said I don't have time for this! I called my soldier back and quickly grabbed his miniature self, and sped off barely making it in time I made it through. Here I come New Domino get ready Jack you're the first I'm visiting.

MEANWHILE*****

Akiza's POV

I woke up to the sound of rustling leaves. I look up and see that my dear sister also hears the rustling. I look at her and she sees me that I'm awake. She sends me a sympathetic glance then she covers me under her wings to protect me. I shake my head and I scramble out of her protecting shelter.

She gives me an 'I'll protect you just stay here' look, but I just persuade her to stay put and out of sight for now. I put on my mask and cloak pulling my hood over my head. I climb out and follow the rustling. I use the trees as my shelter from being seen and I cut the people off.

I see two men with weapons. Hunters. I can't stand hunters! I feel my rage building inside of me. When they see me the draw out swords. "What is your business here?" I ask. They let their guards down a bit. "Milady we are only here to hunt for our men need the meat on their bones to protect New Domino." One of the men answer. I couldn't see how the looked like for they wore armor.

Hmm Jack Atlas's men perfect for my first impression. "Who, if I may know, is the one to order you?" I ask. "Goodw- I mean our king the king of duels" the second man answered. King is good enough for me. "Leave here now!" I yell. "We can't do that we have orders to follow." The first man countered.

The second man already took action though. He took his bow and arrows and shot towards the cave where my beloved sister is hiding. Next I hear a mournful cry from my beloved dragon! "NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOOL?" I yell out in anger. I loose it and what happens next I don't know.

I see red and nothing stops me anymore. Then it clears up again and I see two men lying on the ground. One pierced through the heart with his own sword the other just shrinking back in fear. They no longer wear shiny armors, but in their place are shreds and broken steel. "Tell your king that he is next and anyone who tries to stop me will meet the same fate as your partners." I say softly.

He nods and runs towards his camp I guess. I leave and run to my dear Rose's side. I look into the cave fortunately no harm was done. I sigh with relief and collapse into her wings. Then it grows black.

MEANWHILE******

Soldier's POV

"Soldier where's your partner and equipment?" my sergeant barked at me. I lost my fear of him now. All I fear is that- that witch! She killed Marcos. I didn't really like him anyway but still in front of my eyes I saw the death that could've been mine.

I will never forget that sight! "Witch kill him- warn- king- he – is next!" I stammered then I felt myself slip into a dark peaceful realm.

The last thing I hear is 'he was a fine soldier and he died defending this kingdom.'

* * *

_**Midnight- ok I know it might be kinda corny but I really wanna know what yall think so review plzx oh and Anne-Mercy I looked for you but like you have no account I will only add you as a character for like one chapter on this story so if you dnt like how I picture you im sorry**_

_**These are the people that get to request **_

_**MARIA STARLIGHT**_

_**FOREVER WILDFIRE 2.0 **_

_**Anne-Mercy**_

_**And **_

_**FUDOTWI17**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Midnight- its me again I know long time but I got a lil thing called life dat gets in da way nd my stupid account wasn't workin but now it does again soo yea Kat disclaimer**_

**Black cat- *Meow* no own nothing! *Purrr***

**Appearance**

Akiza'S POV

I never had to kill before. I never murdered…yet I feel no guilt. I was raised to hate and hide from those who hurt me. Yet I never had to kill. I don't know why I'm giving this so much thought. Maybe it is because I feel nothing when most people would be going crazy. I learned to ignore my conscious, but shouldn't I be going insane?

I haven't moved from the shelter of my dragon's wings since yesterday, but I have to leave soon. What if those soldiers that are here decide to come looking for me and what if this time I can't do anything to stop them from hurting my sister?

With these last thoughts I nudge my dragon that opens them and lets me get up. I scramble out and I stroke her gently. She seems to understand and this time without any hassle lets me go. I make sure to check everything from my surroundings to my mask and I make sure no one can see me.

I see that the coast is clear so I slowly walk out of the cave and jump down from the little cliff landing easily. I stand up and give one last lingering glance to where my dragon stays in the shadows. Then I run off into the dense forest until I find an overseeing cliff.

From that cliff I can see the so called kingdom. Here I come New Domino. I climb down the cliff and soon my feet touch ground and off I go. I get to path many people must travel for the grass has worn away into dark dirt. I continue walking through that path until I hear a vehicle approaching fast.

I run and jump out of sight just in time. When I watched from my hiding place I saw a white and purplish that looked like a globe missing the insides. But what causes me anger and distaste isn't the lack of respect his aura gives. It's the driver that causes me these feelings. The rider is none other than…

Jackie also known as Jack Atlas who happens to be the king of New Domino. Jack Atlas the one who ordered his men to assassinate the only person who truly cared for me. Seeing him riding along so at peace causes me to feel the anger start building up inside of me. I almost jump out in front of him and simply kill him right here, but where is the fun in that?

No he has to feel the pain I felt. He has to suffer like I did. I will cause him agony beyond his measures. Little by little like a virus I will cause him to go insane. Then I will truly show him to the front door of living hell.

He won't be able to breathe without me and his conscious will eat at him. Until there is nothing to eat off of. Until he is nothing but a broken shell like how I have become. Well that is my plan anyway, but simply killing him right here right now won't make him feel all of that.

He won't feel how it is to go through all of that on your own. Of course not he would die a happy man and I can't accept that. So I just watch him ride by without taking my gaze off of him. As soon as he is out of sight I walk back onto that road and I keep following it until I reach my destination.

I arrive at the cursed kingdom around the last rays of day. I wander around making sure I'm out of sight or at least not to cause any attention. The streets are almost empty for the exception of some stragglers and late working merchants. Weird I haven't seen a single contraption like the one kingie was riding on or that mysterious rider.

I see horses though. White mares t black stallions, but not a single what did that guy say it was called? Oh I don't even think he told me what it was. Whatever it is I haven't encountered another one. I wonder why. Maybe only those that are important use them. Then that means the guy who saved/ scared me is important.

Ugh who cares I have a plan to carry out and it does not involve stupid mysterious riders. I walk along the edges of the buildings until I find a dark and empty alley. I decide that this will be the place I will rest for the night. I go to the far end of the alley and curl up into a human ball.

I cover myself with my cloak and I wait for sleep to come. It doesn't come though and so instead I look up at the night sky. I watch the shining stars and the pregnant moon. I stay like this for a while and then I don't believe it but I see a ball of flames hurling towards the earth.

_Flashback_

"_Close your eyes tightly and with all your might make a wish you want to become true darling." Mom said to me while tucking me in. "Why momma?" I asked her. "So it will come true. Shooting stars can make your worries go away when you are in their presence. They can make your dreams come true Aki. Just wish hard on one." She would explain_.

"_One day momma I will have my very own shooting star you'll see!" I would always say in response. "I bet you well my rose but for now stick to the earth." Momma chuckled and kissed my forehead. _

End of flashback

"But what if it doesn't come true?" I ask subconsciously. Those were the last words I say before falling into the dark depths of dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile…. (A/N: remember I skipped a day so the next part is gonna be somewhat confusing)

Yusei's POV

Let's sum up my day in New Domino shall we? First a mark appears on my arm while dueling with Jack and we saw a weird vision then I was sent to a facility. Surprisingly I can't believe I got sent to the facility on my first day here let alone got freed on the same day.

Well maybe I can believe it but I don't want to. I have a marker on my face now. So the sector security monkeys can track me. That place is more like a dungeon than a facility. It probably is there aren't many people in there.

Only an old man who shared a cage with a young well built man. Their names are Tanner and Yanagi. My room mate told me he was working on getting out of here and told me if I wanted in. His name was Alex.

Yea but that was yesterday today I was released. After a little duel with Armstrong and thanks to Alex I didn't die from electrocution and thanks to all the other prisoners I got to duel and win my freedom along with Tanner's and Yanagi's. I'm not sure what happened to Alex though.

I need my Stardust back though. I know what Yanagi told me could be true or a fairytale. I just don't exactly know how I got this mark which is now on my arm. I know that Jack has had his since birth but mine just showed up during our duel.

And about the Crimson Dragon can that really be true? There is no other explanation to it. The other thing that bothers me is why Goodwin first put me here to rot then released me. Oh and Goodwin is the man behind the strings of the great Jack Atlas.

Well right now I have the little problem of not having my duel monsters and my runner. Luckily Tanner helped me with that by sending me to look for some guy called Blister. First I got to find the Bootleg and order some milk. First I got to find this place. I think it's some kind of bar.

I arrive at the address Tanner gave me I was right it is a bar. It is dark out here of course it is night time but it's kind of gloomy for a bar. I walk in and I sit on a stool near the bartender. I glance around secretly and see a few men talking and glaring.

Then I notice a very familiar cloaked person but I don't recall meeting him. Maybe he was in the facility. I don't think so though. He is sitting right across from me with the hood of his cloak covering his face. Then I hear a tapping and I pull out of my thoughts.

"What would you like?" an annoyed bartender asked. "Milk." I replied. She stood there looking at me like if I had two heads then she left. I glanced over to the stranger but he was gone. The woman came back and placed a cup of milk down then she asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes. I'm here to see a man named Blister." I say while sliding the cards Tanner gave me towards her. She took the cards and put them away. "No one asks for Blister. Blister comes to you." Then she left. I drank up the remaining milk and I left.

I was walking by a dark alley when I saw the cloaked man having trouble with one of the city's drunks. I was going to walk up and help him but then something happened. Rose veins started to sprout out of the ground. Then the man was trapped in the veins and then there was no more sight of flesh.

Then just as quickly as it appeared the veins retreated. The cloaked man however was left unharmed, but I can't say the same with the drunk. He looked wounded, but I could see it was only an attack to scare off by the look on the drunk's face.

He got up and ran out screaming, "It's the Black Rose Witch!" I followed the poor soul with my eyes until I could see him no longer. I glanced back and saw a single object left on the ground where the so called witch was standing. I walked cautiously to the object and I bent down to pick it up.

It was a single black rose with a black ribbon attached. I stroked the rose's petals and leaves. Strange the rose isn't dead it looks healthy and very green. I never seen anything like it only in graves but those roses are dead and slowly decaying. The leaves looked sharp and delicate at the same time.

I stroked the stem which was covered in small not yet harmful thorns. I unwrapped the ribbon and I made the mistake of thinking those small thorns were the only thorns the rose had. My finger met with the razor sharp point of a black tipped thorn. I let the rose fall, but I still held the ribbon.

Then I noticed red writing on the inside of the ribbon. It read; _thank you for having me in your kingdom dear kingie or should I say Jackie. And welcome to your living nightmare._ This is meant for the traitor of a friend Jack Atlas. Hmm I see that someone other than me has a bone to pick with Jack Atlas, but I wonder how far that someone will go.

Then I heard sirens. Oh no, this does not look good for me. I am not going back to the facility for someone else's fault. I ran off leaving the ribbon and rose behind. Then I hear a sector security goon call out that they've spotted someone. I turned around and saw them chasing in their runners.

Stupid fools crushed the rose when they passed by and their wheels popped. I chuckled but then I heard reinforcements coming near me. I ran only to get snatched up. I was about to punch the guy but I noticed the man wasn't in uniform and he was riding a black stallion not a runner.

I let him help me get out of that problem and we rode off. Then later we arrived at an abandoned building and I was let off and the rider jumped down and summoned his horse back into its miniature version. I followed the man into the building and I tried to sit down on a chair when the man's husky voice said, "Don't touch anything."

I obeyed and just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do next. "I heard you were looking for me and you have paid already, so what's the job?" said the man I now know to be Blister. "So you're the famous Blister huh? Well I need to recover my duel monsters and runner." I answered.

The man looked at me with wonder. "Did you say runner?" he asked bewildered. "I said it didn't I?" I answered. "Hmm I like your style but even I don't have a runner how do you own one your not some kind of sector security goon are you?" he smirked but then looked at me in a serious manner.

"No way, I just happen to know how to build them that's all." I shrugged. "You're not telling me something because I have pulled apart a few of those runners and I haven't found a way to reconstruct it and if you haven't noticed I'm a genius." He stated sharply.

"Hmm I just happened to stumble upon how to make them." I shrugged. "I'll let it go this once, but only this time." He said. Then he turned to a machine my father had once. It's called a computer I think and he started to work his 'magic'.

Meanwhile…

I ran into an alley earlier and a drunken man tried to hurt me, but I defended myself. I only scared him though I don't want to be a serial killer, but when the scared man ran out I saw a man that I had seen in a bar nearby.

He wasn't paying attention so I left leaving my gift behind. I was about to go to the cave, but I decided against it for the safety of my dragon. I took my mask off and pulled my hood down and walked into the town. I was strolling around smelling the aromas of the kingdom.

I was actually enjoying it until I accidentally overheard some girls talking. "I heard that the Black Rose Witch has green skin and has no hair and her lips are black and full of venom and she has no eyes." Said a tall blonde girl. Hmm so that is what they think of me. "I heard she has blood red eyes and long nails to match with horrible acne!'' a short chunky black headed girl squeaked.

"Ehhh." They called out. I pushed past them and I could feel their eyes on me as well as many other people. "What a slut." Said both girls in unison. That ticked me off. I turned around and walked right up to them and tripped them with my foot making them both fall flat on their faces on mud.

"Don't judge me you have no right too." I snapped and I walked away leaving them dumbstruck. I almost stepped into my witch character and left a symbol, but I just walked off leaving them the laughing stock of the kingdom.

I smiled and almost laughed, but I didn't. Oh how I enjoy feeling other people's pain! But no time for fun not now anyway oh Jackie how you will regret ever meeting me!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Midnight- thanks' sooo much 2 all the followers of this story if u review I try 2 get bak 2 ya'll some how soo anyway in this chapter a new character comes into play and she is not mine she is a request and she belongs to MariaStarlight and I'm sticking a 2**__**nd**__** oc which is kinda mine yet kinda not it is for Anne-Mercy**_

_**I apologize if you don't like the character but you have no account so I don't know where to get those details anyways I'll stop rambling for now and I'll give u guys excuses at the end of the story instead of right now I own nothing!**_

* * *

**Black rose witch and CO?**

Akiza's POV

After that little incident I decided to go look for a place to stay even though I have no money or any other thing of value to offer. I was walking by a dark spooky looking alley when I was plucked off the path I was going and thrown inside the darkness.

I froze and took a defensive position getting ready to defend myself from harm. I stayed like that for a while, but no one attacked there was no movement at all. I stayed still for a long time enough time to make me look like I'm some lunatic.

A lunatic sprinkled with paranoia and to top it off I'm the infamous witch. If being a witch isn't bad enough! Especially being a witch that has 'abilities' like me. I relaxed and decided to continue my journey and to maybe look for someone or something to keep me company.

Hmm not someone that is for sure maybe some pet to keep me from going over the edge of sanity. At least pets don't judge you… I hope. I started to move making my way towards the entrance of the alley, but when I moved two figures came close to me.

I can't see them very well, because the lights in here aren't lit I'm guessing so they don't burn down the locals and such. I know they are both female and psychics I can tell by their auras. Everyone has an aura, but our kind is stronger lit and such.

I don't really know Sayer barely taught me how to read them before… anger rose in me. "Black Rose?" asked the tallest of the duo. "Yeah it's her." The other answered for me. "Finally after all those mistakes." She continued. The other girl just sighed.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded angrily. Secretly I started to reach for my duel monsters. "We know who you are Black Rose. Sayer always spoke of you with such pride when he trained us, but he exists no longer everyone except us two went to live a somewhat normal lives."

The short one answered. "We know you were the closest to him, so you must have a plan to avenge his murder and we want to help. You see you aren't the only one that Sayer helped out. We would've been here sooner, but we didn't know of his death until later when the messenger came back and told us the terrible news." She explained again.

The other doesn't talk much she just watches me with a very cold stare. I don't really give a care if she doesn't like me I'm used to hate being the only feeling I can hang on to. "Ok I know you know a lot about me, but I have no clue as to who either of you are, so if you're going to be sticking to me at least give me some info." I sneered- stating the obvious -trying to change their minds to leaving me alone.

Didn't work out. "The name is Rue." The quiet one finally spoke up. "I'm Mercy!" the most talkative said well kind of said I heard her voice in my head, but she didn't move her lips. Mind controller has to be or mind reader, but if your one you might as well be both.

"Ok now that that is some what clear let's go." I say and walk out of that stupid cramped alley. I walk into the now deserted town and I see the centre of the town. I am taking a wild guess, but I think I'm at the heart of the town.

There is a very tall water fountain that has a statue of two dragons engaged in battle and throwing water out their snouts…I mean mouths. Around the fountain is a lot of vegetation and stands for salesmen to put a business up.

There was even an amphitheater not too small, but not big as a king kind of size. There were of course benches and a place where people would like to dance in the moonlight. I look around and see the perfect place to rest.

I walk over the stones piled up to prevent people from going into the gardens and I found a place under a rose arch someone made. I leaned carefully on a side of it and tucked my knees up to my chest and sat down on the mushy ground.

I watched as the other two went and found them a rose bush near me. I got up and lay in the center of the little rose garden and the duo followed laying themselves on either side of me making me the one in the middle. I stared up at the moonless dark sky heck even the stars were hiding.

I glanced to my left and my eyes met with red orbs and dark sleek hair flowing down like a pitch black waterfall. She is the tallest and the quiet one…Rue. She turned her head to the other side and pretended to sleep or maybe really sleep.

I looked to my right to meet half open silver orbs and almost matching hair, but with more blond than silver with bouncy looking curls…The shortest of the two and loudest…Mercy. She really was asleep, so I just looked up at the dark sky and let sleep take over.

Meanwhile…

Yusei's POV

Ok Blister got me my chance and I took it and I also taught Blister about friendship. I sneaked into sector security with a fake I.D. card and took my things back except Trudge isn't as stupid as he seems. He guessed I would try to get my stuff back and when I was leaving he came out of an alley nearby.

Then all the other security goons followed and now I'm being chased. I turn left then right then left, but I can't get them off my tail. Next thing I knew someone had gotten in front of me. I saw who it was and chuckled.

"I thought you don't do friends." I teased. "This isn't friend stuff this is business ok?" Blister sighed. He was going to speak again, but before he even opened his mouth Trudge cut us off. Next thing I knew Blister and Trudge were at each others neck both trying to get the other out of their way or crash him.

"Yusei go I can't hold grumpy over here much longer!" Blister yelled. "Get out of my way or you will be thrown in the dungeon… I mean umm what you call that place oh whatever you call it." He dropped his concentration and Blister took the opening. "GO!" was the last thing I heard.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and I crashed and darkness took over.

Meanwhile… few minutes earlier… nearby…

Leo's POV

I was supposed to be sleeping already, but my tummy started growling and us growing boys need food to keep strong or something like that. I got up and quietly sneaked out of my room and past Luna's room right across from mine.

Luna is very umm she likes her rest ok. I don't understand her sometimes. Once she fell asleep and didn't wake up for a long time, so part of my every night routine is the same. That might explain why I like to oversleep.

Every night I get up to have a snack or two more than I should have and when I head back I check on Luna making sure she is ok and that she won't stay asleep and never wake up. I don't know what I would do without her.

Its already bad enough our parents are never here heck I don't even remember their faces which is really sad, but I don't let it show. I'm always happy and hyper acting like I don't worry about anything at all. Truth is I worry a lot more than a kid my age should.

I don't show that I worry though, because Luna will be worry that I'm worried and then it will just be a big mess. I tiptoed as I passed Luna's room and I ran straight into something making a stuffed animal topple and fall to the ground.

I didn't even bother to try to catch it. Why should I? How much noise can a stuffed animal make hitting the floor? Not enough to wake someone up. "Boom!" the house seemed to shake with a loud noise of an impact.

Crap! I quickly ran to my room and pretended that I had just waked up. Luna came out and I had just reached the door knob, so I just acted like I had just gotten out of my room. "Leo what was that?" she asked sleepily. I shrugged than we went to where I ran into the furniture.

"Look that teddy bear fell maybe that's what woke us up lets go back to sleep now there is nothing to see here." I said pointing to the bear. "Oh Teddy here you are I've been looking all over for you! No Leo Teddy isn't fat like you, so the noise was not him." She teased after picking the bear up and snuggling it.

"Leo lets go see outside please it might be an injured animal." She pleaded. "But-" I started. "Come on Leo do it for me please." She begged making puppy dog eyes. The kind I can't resist. I sighed and before I got to say fine she pulled me to the side door leading into the alleyway.

We reached the door and I gulped and started to reach for the doorknob. I touched it and started turning, but then I turned around making Luna jump. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know they say that the Black Rose Witch roams around this town now." I said trying to sway her into going to sleep instead.

Unfortunately she is my twin and like me she is stubborn and she stood her ground. "Yes Leo." She stated obviously ticked that I had scared her like that just to question her. I started again then I decided that 3 times the charm, so I did the same thing scaring her again and was about to ask, but she beat me to it. "Yes Leo." She stated obviously getting annoyed.

Oh well 3 times the charm might not work maybe I have to do them in a row lets see. "L-"but before I even said her name she opened the door for me. Ok then that wasn't working anyway. I stepped outside and told Luna to stay at the doorway.

It was a chilly night for summer, but it is past midnight give or take. I stepped out glad that I had my slippers on and my long-sleeved pjs with a long-sleeved sweater thing on. I walked by where neighbors throw their boxes out for the garbage people to take.

Then I saw a figure with a helmet on and WHOA- he has a uh what is it called? Umm Sector security people have those and my hero of course has one he is our ruler. Oh yeah I remember now a duel runner, but his runner is red and looks somewhat like King Jack's does. He doesn't have on a uniform and I don't think he is a security guard.

I know I know! He is a superhero! That explains it yes! We got to help him into our home. I quickly half drag half carry the guy to our door. I throw him half in half out towards Luna which she also helps him get him on the couch and I run out and retrieve his awesome mobile!

I stick it inside our garage and I go back inside and we take the helmet off the guy, but when Luna sees him she grunts and gasps. "Leo he is a criminal look at his cheek he has a marker. Lets put him out please." She strangled.

"No Luna he is hurt and he is human come on just tonight." I plead. She takes a sharp intake and just runs off to her room. I let her go Luna is a weird little thing even to me her twin. I take a blanket from a nearby closet and I awkwardly tuck him in and I too go to bed.

I know he isn't a dangerous person I just know he isn't he must be a misunderstood superhero! I crawl into bed and as soon as my head hits softness I black out.

* * *

_**Midnight- ok I know its pretty longer than usual but I have a lot of things to do I have exams next week concerts to give as well as the next week umm and today I go to Busch Gardens! Yay! Lets see I had a poem which I did if anyone wants read it I'll fix it up into getting it into the story somehow just request it**_

_**Its kinda creepy (the poem i mean) umm nd I had MPA last week which we got superiors in both bands we took adv. And intermediate and the pieces to adv. Band were higher grades than expected to be able to be played anyway that's bout it ohh nd I dnt own Rue nd I kinda own Mercy **_

_**Rue= Mariastarlight**_

_**Mercy=Anne-Mercy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Midnight- ok heres another chapter for black avenger. Me dnt own nothing!**_

**Invite**

* * *

Akiza's POV

I felt cold droplets of water fall on my face making me wake up. I saw that someone was watering the garden yet I don't think they saw me and the other girls. I got up and started to walk away. I walked to a nearby bench a sat. Then I heard footsteps approaching. I touched my face and noticed I didn't wear my mask.

I looked up and saw what looked like a jester. A small little man with funny looking features stood in front of me. I wasn't sure if to laugh or chase him away. Then he went into his coat and pulled out card. "Miss Aki Izayoi you are here by invited to a special dinner at the castle hosted by our king Jack Atlas." He said while giving me the card. I didn't move.

How does this guy know the name I go by? True it's not my real name, but how did he know? This is suspicious does Jack even knows who he has invited? If I don't take it then this is my opportunity to get in the castle and cause a little chaos. Just a little. I reached my hand out and took it.

"Very well Miss Izayoi we will be waiting for you." He grinned a demonic grin sending chills up to anyone's spine, but not the Black Rose's. I nodded. Then he was gone. I looked at the invite and saw that it had been gold trimmed and had matching writing. I opened it and saw what it read:

_Dear Aki Izayoi_

_You are here by invited to a feast at the royal castle in New Domino City. This dinner is for a warm welcoming to our kingdom and a tour lead by our very own king and your host Jack Atlas. Please wear your best clothing and arrive promptly at 7:00 PM. Bring this invitation with you for entrance. You must come alone. We will be expecting you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Atlas_

This was obviously not written by Jack Atlas, but whatever. There were three signs on the bottom. A rose, a shooting star, and a crescent moon. I could guess who the rose stands for, but what about the others? I don't care as long as they don't stand in my way.

I was deep in thought that I failed to hear the steps coming from behind until I was laying in the water fountain, which was right in front of the bench was sitting in, soaked. I looked from under my droopy bangs to see the two girls from yesterday sitting where just a few seconds ago I was sitting reading my invite.

I got up angrily only to slip and land on them both soaking them as well. "What was that for?" I yelled. "For ditching us over there and now look what you've done to us!" yelled Mercy. "At least I know you're real." I mumbled. I was getting worried that I was going delusional. They ignored me and I saw their interest wasn't on me, but on my invitation, which they had.

"Hey give that back!" I commanded, but I sounded whiny. "So King Jackass wants to tour you. I don't buy that lie for a second Miss. Aki." Rue snickered. "Whatever it's my ticket in that's all I care." I said snatching back the so called ticket. "Whatever lets go." Rue said. "Where?" I asked. "To get you some clothes duh!" Mercy chuckled.

"Uhhh NO!" I said. I went to go to the side where the blacksmith should be working at, but was dragged back by two persistent girls. All I could do was look at the blacksmith's place like a child looking at a candy store. "Weapons later. Girl charm now." Mercy commanded.

Hours later….

After walking in and trying on ridiculous dresses, which we only found one that I would even look at, I walk out wearing and almost falling on my face. "This is too-"I was cutoff by Mercy. "Gorgeous?" I shook my head. "Precious?" she tried again. "Too LONG!" I cried out nearly tripping over the cloth.

"Well if you want to hide those, no let me reword that if you want to actually take weapons then you'll wear it that long got it?" Rue stated. I scoffed, "Fine. Can I at least wear slippers not heels?" I asked. "No you must have back up weapons stored in heels or shoes, but heels conceal them best." Mercy said less harshly.

I wanted to whine, but then I noticed I was acting strange. Weird…what's wrong with me? I have to snap out of it, whatever it is. "Whatever lets go." I scoffed. "Lead the way Mercy." Rue commanded. She took us to a Shoppe that looked really unappealing to me. It was decorated with pink daisy veins and had assorted types of heels.

I wanted to runaway, but Mercy acted before me and dragged me in there. After searching for almost hours I finally got out wearing medium sized heels that really pinched and really hurt. How did we get them? Easy we did what we did with the dress. Mercy and Rue used there 'abilities' to coax and we got them free of charge.

"Finally let's get some weapons please." I half pleaded half demanded. "Hurry up though we only have about an hour or so to get them." I said. With that said we hurried over and I would've gone in if it wasn't for Rue. "Stay here we can't risk you getting seen buying weapons." Rue said while pointing to stand away from here. "Fine." I sighed. She had a point.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yusei's POV

I awoke in a strange place under strange looking lights both colored blue green or turquoise wait did those lights just move? I stood only to hit my head against a hard object. "Ouch." It said. "Um sorry?" I apologized. "No its ok Mr.-"he paused waiting for me to fill in, but I couldn't. "Leo he has a marker he is a Satellite. Leo the mark means criminal please get him out." A small girly voice said.

"Luna don't you see he must be a misunderstood hero! Come on Luna if he was dangerous we would be dead by now." He sighed. "Right Mr.?" he asked. "Um I guess. You are Leo and she is Luna." I pointed at each of them. Two little blue green heads only difference one was a boy the other a girl otherwise I would be thinking I was seeing double or I was losing it.

"Yup see Luna he has super powers he knows who we are!" He said. Luna just rolled her eyes and left to another room. "What's your name Mr.?" he asked." I um my name is uh, well you see- I have no clue what my name is or where the heck I am." I admitted. "Oh I know your name will be uh Mr. Amnesia Man!" he announced. "You are like my hero King Jack! See?" he said while picking a figurine that made my head hurt. That figure looks so familiar.

"Uh are you ok Mr.? Mr.?" the kid said. I didn't pay attention to him I only paid close attention to what he had in his hand. He looks familiar this feeling isn't good though it's bitter. I have business to deal with this man. I looked at the boy the boy who saved my life. I have to go.

"Um ok I better get going now." I said, but he clanged to my leg. "No come on stay please! Oh I know what if I helped you remember who you are um you remember how to duel right?" he asked. "Um yea a bit." I said not really knowing what he was talking about. "Ok cool we could duel and you might remember something like you did with my King Jack Atlas figure!" he suggested.

Hmmm it could work. "Ok fine, but as soon as we're through I leave ok?" I bargained. Reluctantly he nodded. "Ok let's go." I said. He ran off to get his things and out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl keeping her distance. She saw me and hid.

* * *

Hours later…

After my duel with Leo I remembered everything. Leo wanted to know my name, but I told him I couldn't tell. He was right I got my memories back. Luna had inched forward and she witnessed my duel with her brother. Yeah I tried going easy, but hey this kid needs practice and I will help him. I had to leave quickly, but not before seeing a white envelop.

In neat gold trimmed writing it said invitation for Miss Luna. It was under the door I was heading out when I almost stepped on it. "Hey kids someone is inviting you guys." I said handing them the invite. Luna grabbed it and retreated opening it. She scoffed and handed it to Leo. Leo read it and got really excited that he dropped the invite, which I picked up and read.

_Dear Luna,_

_I am pleased to invite you to my castle here in New Domino Kingdom. You are invited to a feast with the King himself and will be given a tour hosted by Jack Atlas of his domain. Please wear appropriate clothing for meeting the King. The dinner will be at 7 pm tonight please be punctual and bring this invitation for your ticket in. Bring only the people you must but no more. _

_Sincerely,_

_King Jack Atlas._

Obviously it wasn't written by him, but it is still valid I guess, at the bottom of his signature were three symbols: a rose, a shooting star, and a crescent moon. Luna is the moon it makes sense, but the other two? I look up and see that I am alone. I go and place the invite on the table and sneak out, but not before tweaking Leo's equipment a bit. It's the least I could do for him.

I walked out and went to where my runner was parked, and inside there was a familiar envelop in my runner. I almost turned back and left to give it back when I saw the gold writing addressed to me. I opened it and read a somewhat similar writing.

_Dear Yusei Fudo_

_We are very sorry for your inconvenience in your stay here. We do apologize for that, but like you are a newcomer to make it up to you we would like to invite you to a feast hosted by our very own King Jack Atlas. After the dinner you will be given a tour hosted by our very own King. Please be punctual and wear your best clothing. Bring this invitation for your entrance and be here promptly at 7 pm tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Atlas_

The three symbols were there just like the letter Luna got. Hmm well I now know who the shooting star is. I settled onto my runner and put on my helmet. I left to the town to find a place to get some clothing. I arrived at this town that had a beautiful garden centre with a water fountain. I went to a close by clothing shop. I went in and picked a suit and paid for it.

I walked out and ran into someone. I tried to pick the person up, but they just slapped my hand away. "Watch what your doing!" The person snapped. I couldn't see the person, because she was under a pile of bags. I moved them away to see a rose colored haired girl with brown honey colored eyes.

I looked at her I mean more like stared at her. She got defensive, "What are you gawking about? Are you going to help me up after you made me fall or not?" I snapped out of my thoughts and held my hand out, but she got up ignoring me. Well how am I supposed to understand what she wants?

* * *

Akiza's POV

I was walking away from the blacksmith's shop when a door opened and I fell…hard. I was immediately buried under bags both mine and the person who knocked me down."Watch what your doing!" I snapped angrily. "Sor-" he stopped. The person had taken the bags away and was now staring at me. I expected him to bend down and help me up, but he just stood there.

"What are you gawking about? Are you going to help me up after you made me fall or not?" I asked. He seemed to finally notice I was half lying on the ground. He stuck his hand out, but I didn't take it I got up and picked my bags out of his. "Thanks for making me fall and all, but I got to go." I said sarcastically.

I turned around and saw the two girls I need to kill for leaving me out. I started to walk to them when I noticed the guy was following me still. I turned around and found myself staring into deep blue eyes for a second I forgot where and what I was. "Let me make it up to you." His voice was deep yet sweet and smooth.

"Doing what? Throwing me off a cliff, no thanks I think I can achieve that on my own." I turned back around and ran. I heard footsteps behind me. I tried running through a crowd, but he was good…too good. I ran into the gardens and through the water fountain. Yes through it soaking myself head to toe…again

No use. I ran around things for about an hour until the steps stopped and I went to future gator bait. I found them in the centre giving me shakes of their heads disappointed looks. "What?" I asked. "Look at yourself! We can't leave you for a few hours without you completely destroying something!" Mercy said while Rue shook her head.

I went over to the places I had gone through and saw I had made a mess. People were looking for bags they had dropped and they were fighting over who had gotten this and who it belonged to. The gardens were trampled all except the roses. The water fountain was filled with petals and leaves and mud. Ahh my artwork…chaos.

"That's why I'm here to cause chaos, so destruction has to follow." I said. "Not the town. We could care less for this pathetic place." Rue said. "We mean your wardrobe!" Mercy shrieked. "Huh?" I went over to the fountain and saw messed up reflection, but the clothes I had were messy. The dress had rips and I had lost a strap off my heel.

My hairdo had become loose and was hanging over my face. I have only one earring left and my necklace was incrusted with mud. I shrugged "What about it?" they both looked at each other and Mercy face palmed herself. "What?" I asked. "Aki we only have a few hours left maybe less to get you fixed up for tonight!" Mercy started to pace.

"Oh yea well I can fix it myself." I suggested. I started to tear the torn parts of my ridiculous dress. "What do think your doing?" Mercy cried out. "Trust me I can do this ok. Before you judge me let me be me ok?" I said. She looked at me like I was a lunatic, but I walked over to the fountain away from them and started ripping at it.

Every time I tore I could hear Mercy taking a sharp intake of air. I thought this dress was to over the top anyway. It was poufy at the bottom, but straight down and long too long. I ripped it evenly to my knees. I tore the way too poufy sleeves off making it have no sleeves at all.

I took the remaining earring and with a piece of the ripped cloth and some pieces of the way dirty necklace I made an emerald choker. I let my hair fall from its ridiculous hairdo and I pulled out Sayer's Décor and I stuck it into its nest.

I washed the dirt off of myself and I took my heels and ripped the remaining straps, and I walked towards the girls and Mercy jumped. Rue sighed of relief. "Wow you were right you look like a fairy!" Mercy squealed looking at me toe to head.

"You mean witch." I sneered. "Oh right well lets get going we have I mean you have to be there on time remember!" mercy grabbed me and dragged me towards the castle. Here I go I guess.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Midnight- ok I know it took really long and this chap is really long and I have to study for exams yea I'm still in school it sucks, and I feel like not many people read it, so I dun no f I should continue anyways thankz for those who do read it**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Midnight- ok I know it has been months literally that I haven't written but I left 2 mexico for vacations I'm soooo sorry oh and I decided to bump up the rating caus I've been getting very uh lets see primitive you'll see what I mean but I'll stop rambling now enjoy… I own nuthin of profit and such….**_

* * *

**Dinner with the enemy**

Leo's POV

I don't know if to be angry or happy about visiting my hero. Usually I'd be bouncing off walls, but in the monkey suit Luna made me wear barely lets me move. On the upside of visiting the castle is that there will be food and I'll personally meet my hero and king! Oh and did I mention that they'll be serving food? Right now we were heading to the castle, so we could get there on time. The silence was choking me, so I decided to break the tension.

"Luna did we have too wear these ridiculous clothes? What will the king think of me?" I whined. "He'll think you look refined and decent. So stop complaining." She answered. Jeez what's eating her? I stopped talking and started to tug at my tie. I wore a light blue tux and Luna wore a pink dress. (A/N: What they usually wear when an event comes up.) We were riding in a carriage until it stopped in front of the golden doors leading to the castle.

We climbed out and the driver commanded the carriage home. We walked to the gate and a guard came out asked for the invite and let us through. Finally I would meet my idol and an extra bonus free food!

Luna's POV

During the ride to the castle I kept thinking why the king would invite me a little girl to his castle. Leo was excited like always, but I just felt uneasy. It's funny how fast Leo could forget about something and move on. However I'm the dark clouds to his sunshine. I know it should probably be the other way around being a girl and all, but I just don't fit in.

Leo had tried to start a conversation on the way here, but I just shut him out. I know I should be nicer to him after all when I fell asleep when I was little and didn't wake up he was there. Heck I don't ever remember anyone else who isn't Leo. To tell you the truth I don't even remember what my parents looked like. I don't remember my mother's comfort or my father's voice all there is and still well be is Leo.

I felt like I was a robot walking through here I wasn't even paying attention until Leo practically knocked me over running towards a new arrival.

Yusei's POV

After spending half the day looking for the beauty I ran into I decided it was time to go settle some scores with and old friend of mine. I dressed in a public restroom and then I was off towards the castle. I decided against taking my runner, so I hid it in the closest forest making sure it was out of sight.

Thing is the closest forest was in the outskirts of the kingdom. Just great. Good thing I had two whole hours until 7. I made sure I had everything I needed and as soon as I made it into the town I rested. I pulled out my invite and reread it for the umpteenth time. After looking it over again I continued. Soon my mind started drifting to the maiden who caught my attention. Sure I had seen many women in my time, but this one wasn't just any woman.

She was a fighter yet a very strong yearning filled her. You might say I kind off read her as much as I could, but she was a forbidden book who closed me out. I never had been rejected or shut out by anyone before. She was a challenge.

"Excuse me sir where is your entrée letter?" I voice broke through. "Huh?" was all I said looking up. I had arrived without even noticing. "You do have an invitation don't you if you don't then I will have to escort you off the premises." The guard explained. I looked at him just a kid fear shone in his eyes. He probably was 2 or 3 years younger than me. "Here you go." I pulled out my invite and gave it to him.

His eyes searched the page and then returned it. He opened the gates for me and as soon as I stepped in the doors had closed. Here goes everything. "Welcome to the great king Jack Atlas's home." The guard said then turned and went back to his watch. "Thanks." I mumbled. I walked until I got to what looked like a patio as large as the town's garden. Then again the town's garden was smallish.

Then something rather small and blue tackled me practically to the ground, but not quite. At first I thought it was an ambush, but then I remembered Luna was invited meaning Leo would also be here. I saw the person and indeed it was Leo. "Amnesia man! You made it!" he exclaimed. I chuckled. "Hey Leo it's nice to see you too even though I did see you this morning." I said.

"Can we pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee know your real name?" Leo begged. "Alright proper introduction time I see." I joked. Luna inched forward and Leo settled down. I shook their hands and bowed down. "The name is-"i was cutoff by none other than king Atlas himself. "Yusei Fudo my old friend it has been some time I see you have no hard feelings towards me right?" Jack's voice boomed.

I straightened up and locked eyes with him. "Of course not old friend." I replied. He clamped my hand with a very firm grip we shook hands. His eyes narrowed and then he snapped back and let go of my hand and turned his attention to a fainted Leo and a scowling Luna.

"I see you must be Miss Luna correct?" he referred to Luna. "Yes s-sir." She stuttered. "I see you all have arrived a little early. That must be why the third guest hasn't arrived. I will-"he paused. "Ahh I see that she is still always punctual 7 on the dot. Welcome Akiza." He addressed the person I assume standing behind us. "Are you always this welcoming Jackie?" a very familiar sweet voice answered. I turned around, but not before seeing Jack tense a bit.

There without a doubt stood the beauty from earlier today. I still was awestricken by her presence. This time she looked different I can't tell how, but she did. She brushed by me and hooked her arm with Jack's I felt a ting of jealousy, but soon we were lead to the main dining hall. There on a very long table was food of all sorts.

Jack sat at the head of the table and Leo sat on his right and Akiza on his left. Luna sat next to Leo on his left and I sat next to the mysterious goddess. Then on Jack's say so we began to feast.

Akiza's POV

When I arrived to Jack's place I was more than surprised to see Mr. Stares a lot. I hadn't seen him very well, but in here he looked so built and god like. Wait I have to focus on my goal. I have to avenge Sayer. I brushed past the man and hooked myself onto Jack. Then we sat down to eat a feast. I reached towards a roll at the same time as the demy-god next to me did.

Our hands touched and my cursed mark burned. Good thing that I decided to hunt for some gloves before arriving. That is why I arrived on time and not early like the others. I pulled away trying to hide my glowing and burning arm. I was used to the pain when it glowed usually when I dueled.

This time the burning was almost unbearable. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and a cry threatening to escape my lips. I grunted and abruptly got up and rushed out. I went into the kitchen and found it empty. The pain hadn't gone away so I grabbed a knife and slammed it into a wooden block nearby.

I stabbed the knife in and then the pain subsided. Then it disappeared all at once. I looked up to find Atlas staring at me from the door. "I see you still got your temper don't you?" he teased. "You really want to find out?" I challenged. "Nah seen more than enough Rose." He snickered. I froze he knew. How blind was I? Of course he knew that's the reason I'm here.

He smirked. Nope I wouldn't let this pretty boy faze me again not this time. "Why Rose my dear Jackie? Why not witch like everyone calls me?" I asked. "Easy, because of this." He paused and the searched for something. He reached behind me and pulled up the knife stabbed into the block.

He tugged until the knife became free of the counter but still in the block. He put the block up to his face and then shouted. "Guards help me this crazy witch wants me dead!" he shouted. No! I started to pull the knife and from him so I could throw it out, but I am still a woman and men were made stronger. Pathetic right the girls mature quicker yet we are 'fragile' compared to men.

I fell for it. The guards ran in saw me holding the knife and Jack under the block making it look like Jack was trying to block me off and I slammed the knife into the wood. I was peeled away and taken, but not without a fight. Yet one of the guards pulled my dress ripping it. Now it was in shreds and soon I was knocked out. Darkness again my familiar corner. Last thing I saw was the sapphires on a sculpted god of marble.

Yusei's POV

When I touched the goddess's skin my arm started to burn it stung she pulled hers away quickly and rushed out. Luna yelped in pain, so I tried to calm her best I could. As soon as my pain was gone Luna calmed down then passed out. Soon I heard Jack screaming help I stood up and rushed into the kitchen. I saw Akiza being held down and in the process getting her clothes destroyed.

Last thing she did was look straight into my eyes and she gave me a sympathetic look then she fell into the guards arms. She was dragged out of there and I was left alone with a smirking Jack? He got up and brushed himself. He looked at me and said, "Finally caught the infamous Black Rose Witch she will pay for her crimes tomorrow morning. What do you think Yus burned at the stake or hanged?" he left without me answering.

"Burned it shall be." He chuckled and then he was off. I went back to Leo and Luna who was now awake. "You should all go now the king needs some time." A guard dismissed us. We left off of the kingdom's grounds. We did not speak I left with the twins to make sure they would be home safe and to stay with them to assure them.

When they got to Tops they went in and Yusei tucked the twins in and went to lay on the couch thinking about what had occurred that evening. Sleep did not come easy, but late that night he had his plan and finally rested to get ready for that morning.

Meanwhile…

Akiza's POV

I was thrown into a dark cell that's when I woke up and one of the guards that had held me reeked of alcohol. He offered to take the shift and the others left. I looked around not really seeing with my eyes, but with my hearing, touch and smell I could see clear as day. I heard no movement aside of the guard and my breathing a few scampers was all I heard.

I heard the guard messing with the keys and soon I was being manhandled. This man was overly drunk to be messing with a witch, but even though he was drunk he is still stronger and I am still chained. My dressed was already ripped enough for him to be able to search my body.

The guard was young and not bad looking but still rape is totally not my thing. In a swift movement my breasts were at plain site and I was backed up into the wall I was chained to. "You'll enjoy this you little witch." He slurred. He wrapped his hands around my breasts and I wanted to scream, but I found that not only was I chained I was gagged.

Tears threatened to spill. His mouth covered my chest and he gave me no mercy he bit me hard. Then I recovered from my shock and kneed him as possible as I could and sure enough he went down. "You little ungrateful witch!" he shouted. He got up though and being render like I was you might as well surrender yourself to him, but not me.

Anger shook in every pore of my body and soon thick sharpened vines flew past me and grabbed a hold of the pervert. Then it all went down hill from there again I had killed. The vines took the misshapen body outside the tower. I hated my body right now, because even though I protested against it every pore of my skin filled with pleasure.

In between my legs I felt it get warm and a bit wet. Even though I personally didn't want that man's greedy hands on me my body revolted against me. I hated myself I hate my whole life. When his hands were on me I felt disgusted of how my body responded. I start to feel weak and I fall to my knees and my head bent over and me panting hard. Great what's next Black Rose Witch now a strip tease? What the hell is wrong with me?

I can't stop thinking of that demy-god. Maybe it's him who I want who I lust for, but didn't I think that of Jack before? No I won't fall for any men ever again. I might use them to my advantage but nothing more. I have made my choice and now I collapse.

* * *

_**Midnight- ok that's why I said I got a bit primitive maybe there will be a passionate encounter with her demy-god or maybe there will be a gore ending who knows I don't im makin this up as I go til next time **_

_**-;{**_


End file.
